Le bon choix
by Adama-chan
Summary: Le médecin sortit de la tente pour lui parler. Pour lui dire que Ping n'était pas un homme. Il était en réalité une femme, Mulan. Et devant elle, l'épée à la main, Shang ne sait pas si il a fait le bon choix.


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **D'où vient ce tout petit OS sur Mulan vous pourrez vous demandez. Et bien, il s'agit d'un texte écrit il y a plus d'un an (d'où le style d'écriture un peu bancale par endroit) durant une insomnie après avoir vu Mulan. Bien qu'il ne soit pas mon Disney préféré (j'en ai aimée énormément au fil des visionnages et années donc je peux pas vraiment dire lesquels j'ai vraiment préférée plus que d'autre... On va dire Le Roi Lion et Peter Pan pour les anciens et Raiponce et Zootopie pour les nouveaux), j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire quelque chose sur les pensées de Shang. Donc voilà ce qui est sorti, à vous de me dire à présent si ce petit texte est intéressant ou non :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Rappel : Ping, c'est le prénom que c'était donnée Mulan en tant qu'homme.**

* * *

Il ne s'y attendait pas. Bien sûr, il avait remarqué que Ping était un peu étrange. Il semblait maladroit, faisant des bêtises et réagissant parfois bizarrement. Comme si tout ce qu'il faisait n'était pas vrai. Que c'était une imitation. Plusieurs fois il l'avait trouvé étrange. Comme cette fois, après que Chi-Fu ai annoncé qu'il ne voulait pas les faire combattre.

Au début, il semblait juste vouloir lui remonter le moral. Certes, cela était vraiment maladroit mais il avait essayé. Mais ensuite, il avait ajouté qu'il était fier d'avoir un tel général. Quand il l'avait regardé dans les yeux à ce moment-là, il s'était senti bizarre. Le regard de Ping était différent de d'habitude. Plus doux, comme si le soldat s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui. Comme si il l'appréciait plus qu'il ne l'avouait.

A ce moment-là, il n'avait même pas pensé au fait que Ping devrait être avec les autres soldats en train de se baignés. Pourquoi était-il ici tandis que ces camarades s'amusaient dans l'eau ? Cela le travailla une partie de la nuit. L'autre était dédié à son père qui réclamait de l'aide. Ils devaient se dépêcher si ils voulaient arrivés à temps.

Finalement, les Huns avaient tout ravagés. Ils avaient tué son père. Cela l'avait empli de chagrin. La compassion de Ping lui avait fait du bien. Plus que les excuses de tous les autres membres de son bataillon. Il avait l'impression que Ping le comprenait mieux que les autres. Comme une femme comprends son homme. Et cela le troubla. Malgré le creux qu'il avait rempli dans son cœur d'orphelin. Pourquoi éprouvait il se genre de sentiment pour un homme ?

Mais il n'avait pas pu y réfléchir plus longtemps. Les Huns avaient attaqués. A ce moment-là, il avait eu autant peur pour lui que pour ses hommes. Malgré tout, il s'était attaché à eux. Il ne voulait pas les voir mourir. Quand Ping avait pris un canon et avait couru vers les Huns, il avait eu peur. Peur qu'il les trahisse. Peur qu'il ne meurt. Il se souvenait ensuite du tir manqué du soldat.

Tir qui toucha la montagne, provoquant une avalanche. Finalement, peut-être avait il fait exprès de rater son tir. Mais en tout cas, ses souvenirs étaient flous suite à cela. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que l'avalanche l'avait englouti et que Ping l'avait sauvé.

Quand il l'avait vu, au sol et blessé, il avait été mort d'inquiétude. Il avait peur que le soldat ne survive pas. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le premier homme à mourir devant lui. Les Huns en avaient tué plusieurs autres. Mais cela ne l'avait pas autant affecté.

Puis le médecin était sorti de la tente pour lui parler. Pour lui avouer quelque chose. Que Ping n'était pas ce qu'il était. Que c'était une femme, fragile et douce. Qu'elle avait cachée son identité à tous pour rejoindre les rangs de l'armée. Qu'elle l'avait peut-être même séduit volontairement durant la campagne.

En la voyant ainsi, un sourire soulagé de le voir en vie, il n'arrivait pas à savoir. Elle était devant lui, gênée, honteuse devant la grosseur de sa poitrine. Cela prouvait que le médecin avait raison. Ce qu'il avait ressenti envers Ping n'était qu'un nuage de fumée. Il n'y avait rien. Ce n'était qu'une femme. Une femme aussi valeureuse qu'un homme. Une femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Elle était devant lui, prête à accepter sa fin, sa mort. Offerte, le cou tendu vers la lame de l'épée. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la tuer. Malgré tout, il continuait de ressentir quelque chose pour elle. Et elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Il jeta l'épée à ses pieds et se détourna.

Il n'avait plus de dette envers elle. Il lui avait épargné la mort malgré les règles mais l'abandonnait dans le froid glaciale de la montagne. Et pourtant, au plus profond de lui-même, il ne savait pas si il avait fait le bon choix.


End file.
